Quirkless
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Cuando el idiota de Deku trajo a su amiga quirkless americana, Katsuki no pensó que comenzaría a sentir al menos algo por ella. Vaya que se equivocó. Ella fue como una explosión de cabello rubio que le estalló en la cara.


_**Quirkless**_

 _ **.**_

Katsuki sabía que le había visto en algún lado, aunque él recordaría la cara de alguien que hubiera valido la pena. Si solo tenía la sensación de que la conocía, quería decir que la chica rubia al lado del idiota de Deku no había hecho nada importante que él pudiera, al menos mínimamente, admirar.

—Chicos, ella es mi amiga Melissa Shield —presentó Deku. Hubieron varios saludos entusiasmados de las chicas, un saludo amable de algunos chicos, un coqueteo de Kaminari, un mal comentario de Mineta y una mirada triste en el rostro de cara redonda que le hizo rodar los ojos.

Más patética con su amor por el inútil de Deku no podía ser ella. Se notaba demasiado y a Bakugo le parecía idiota que no se le confesara, como si al imbécil de Deku no se le notara que también gustaba de ella.

Miró a la chica nuevamente, tratando de recordar en donde había visto su rostro. Tenía ojos azules detrás de unas gafas y cabello rubio suelto por sus hombros. La chica levantó la vista de los saludos hacia él y le sonrió agitando la mano.

Sí, ella le conocía.

Katsuki soltó un pequeño gruñido y rodó los ojos, ignorandola y siguiendo su comida tranquilamente.

—Melissa es hija del mecánico personal de All Might —comentó Deku. Katsuki notó que la chica le sonreía con cariño, no queriendo cortar las palabrerías del idiota.

—Melissa hará una pasantía en la UA —dijo la voz tranquila y somnolienta de Aizawa—. Aunque está en último año, su padre le pidió a la escuela que la dejara quedarse en los dormitorios de la clase 2-A. Sean amables con ella. Yaoyozoru, ven para decirte cual es su habitación —cola de caballo asintió y se apartó con su maestro.

Las preguntas cayeron sobre la muchacha, como siempre que alguien nuevo llegaba. Algunos le preguntaban si era una aspirante a héroe, otros que quirk tenía.

Una risita, la de la rubia, llenó los oídos de Katsuki y le hizo gruñir por lo sonora que era.

—No, soy mecánica. Quiero ser el héroe de un héroe, ayudarle creando implementos para hacer mejor su trabajo —luego, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y Deku le brindó una sonrisa—. Yo… no tengo ningún quirk.

Un bufido de burla apareció en los labios de Katsuki antes de que pensara en sacarlo. Con el tiempo, había aprendido de que los quirkless eran unos perdedores, y aunque había madurado bastante desde que entró a la preparatoria, aún mantenía ese pensamiento.

Deku había entrado a la UA y había dejado de ser un perdedor completo por el quirk de All Might, no por sus propios méritos sin quirk, así que sí, aún creía que los quirkless eran unos perdedores.

—Vaya perdedora —dijo y luego volvió a reír.

—Hermano… —le regañó Kirishima, pero Katsuki tan solo siguió riendo. ¿Como la UA había aceptado la pasantía de una quirkless?

Escuchó un jadeó colectivo y dejó de reír cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia se acercaba a él. Podía ver, tras ella, a Deku entrar en pánico.

La rubia, se colocó las manos en la cintura y lo miró desde su alta postura. Bakugo se levantó, quedando de la misma estatura de la chica.

Bien, era alta.

Eso le daba puntos.

El ceño de Melissa estaba fruncido y había un brillo furioso en sus ojos azules. Un brillo de determinación que solamente había visto en los ojos de otra chica y a Bakugo le gustaba. Le gustaban los retos.

—Más que una quirkless, soy una mecánica. Un mecánico puede incluso acabar con la vida de un héroe —le dijo ella—. Dime, Bakugo Katsuki ¿Que pasaría si en plena batalla tu granada en el brazo se traba? Posibilidad uno: El villano tiene el momento perfecto para matarte. Posibilidad dos: La combustión de tu brazo explota y te hace daño a ti mismo.

—Lo golpearé. No dependo de mi traje.

—¿Pero en ese intervalo? Un héroe no debe dudar —escuchó el gritó de _¡Sí!_ de Kirishima a su lado que le hizo rodar los ojos—. Un minuto, no, un segundo, Bakugo. Tan solo pierde un segundo en la batalla y podría ser tu muerte. ¿Por qué la UA me aceptó hacer mi pasantía? Porque soy una de las mejores mecánicas de mi clase y a ellos no les importa si soy una quirkless porque ellos, a diferencia de otros, no ven el poder que tenga, sino lo que puedo dar.

Y ella se enderezó. Todos estaban sorprendidos porque alguien que no era Kirishima había logrado dejar sin palabras a Bakugo.

Los ojos azules de la chica eran calculadores y firmes. Y Bakugo se dio cuenta que se estaba enfrentando a una nerd.

Le dio una sonrisa torcida.

Nadie le había retado de esa forma.

Y a él le gustaban mucho los retos.

 _ **.**_

Resulta que donde había visto a Melissa, había sido en la isla en el de fue invitado el año anterior por haber ganado el primer lugar en el festival de deportes. Deku le había dado su libreta en donde tenía escrito el análisis de cada compañero de la clase A, y ella leía y escribía en su laptop que podría servirle. Se había sentado a su lado en el gimnasio, tal vez esperando que Katsuki explotara, pero el rubio no iba a darle el gusto.

Ya había madurado… Al menos un poco más de la primera impresión de lo que tenía ella de él y… ¿Por qué ahora le importaba?

Soltó un gruñido y la escuchó reír. La miró, sus ojos rojos furiosos a su cara sonriente. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, de eso no había duda.

—¿Puedo ver tu granada? —le preguntó ella. Bakugo era muy celoso con los implementos de su traje, así que alejó sus granadas, que estaban a su lado, de ella.

—¿Por qué mejor no trabajas para que tu novio no se rompa más huesos? —le gruñó. Melissa soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza volviendo a su laptop.

—Supuse que alguien creería que Izuku me gusta —contestó ella—. Solo es como un hermanito para mí.

—Solo eres un año mayor, no te creas mucho —se burló Bakugo. Melissa rodó los ojos volviendo a su trabajo.

—A lo que iba, a mi padre le gustaría que yo saliera con Izuku (por el asunto de él ser discípulo de tío Might) —Bakugo se preguntó si ella sabría sobre el One for all, pero no era su asunto—, pero no puedo, es solo un amigo, además… —ella levantó la vista y Bakugo miró a donde ella señalaba con los ojos. No se sorprendió de ver a Deku junto con Ochako, un poco sonrojado por halagar su poder.

—Son unos idiotas —dijo Bakugo—, no se dan cuenta que se gustan y son malditamente tímidos entre ellos.

—Cierto ¿verdad? —rió Melissa.

—A veces me provoca darle un empujón a Deku hacia cara redonda y que dejen de ser tan perdedores —escuchó una palmada a su lado y miró a Melissa cuando ella le palmeó el hombro. Le lanzó una mirada asesina ¿Cómo ella se atrevía a golpearlo?— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres morir? —le gruñó.

—¡Eres un genio, Bakugo! —le dijo Melissa. Sus ojos azules mantenían un brillo que a Katsuki le parecía interesante. Le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta? Eso es obvio —pero Melissa lo había ignorado para mirar a todos lados. Su mano aun permanecía en su hombro y el calor se filtraba a través de su traje

—Podemos hacer algo para que Izuku y Ochako comiencen a salir, trabajar ambos.

—¡Estás loca! —le dijo agitando su hombro para que ella quitara su mano. Pero ella solo le apretó el hombro colocándolo nervioso. Era un contacto muy íntimo que Katsuki nunca había tenido con ninguna chica ¡Es que ni siquiera con Mina que era su amiga! (y hasta sonaba raro decirlo)

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡No soy un puto cupido! ¡Si el idiota de Deku no quiere ver que cara redonda está enamorada de él, es su problema!

—¿Eh! —escuchó el grito de algunos compañeros. Maldición, había gritado eso. Melissa y él miraron hacia la clase para encontrarse el rostro emocionado de Ashido y tras ella, Deku y Uraraka rojos como tomates.

Mierda.

Uraraka se cubrió la cara con las manos y salió corriendo del gimnasio. Deku fue corriendo tras ella, igual de rojo pero al parecer a certificar sus sentimientos.

Escuchó una risita nerviosa y miró amenazadoramente a Melissa. Su risa, la cual se había dado cuenta que era muy bonita, lo hizo enrojecer de molestia.

—Bueno, ahora sí fuiste un cupido —dijo ella.

Bakugo quiso golpear algo con su cabeza.

 _ **.**_

La puerta de su habitación sonó y Katsuki soltó un gruñido. Se levantó, dispuesto a gritarle a Kirishima que lo dejara de molestar, que no estaba de buen humor. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo al encontrar un par de ojos azules brillantes detrás de unas gafas. Ella se tambaleaba de adelante para atrás con las manos tras su espalda.

Bakugo soltó un suspiro cansado y se apoyó en el marco de su puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó. Melissa apretó los labios y luego suspiró.

—Disculparme —respondió—. No debí pedirte que me ayudaras a hacerla de cupido, aunque tal vez deberías controlar tu tono de voz.

—¡De qué hablas, cuatro ojos? ¡Quieres morir? —unas pequeñas explosiones aparecieron en sus manos y Melissa las miró con sorpresa en vez de miedo.

¿Por qué no le tenía miedo?

La puerta de al lado se abrió y Mina salió, el cabello rosa un poco más alborotado de lo normal.

—Hey, tratamos hacer algo aquí. Dejen de gritar —comentó con un tono de burla. Kirishima, dentro de la habitación reprendió a la chica provocando que Bakugo riera un poco y Melissa enrojeciera.

—Este… ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas con respecto a tu quirk? —preguntó la rubia. Katsuki enarcó una ceja y suspiró. Al menos ella preguntaba y no se colocaba aterradora y estresante como Deku. Entró a su habitación y al notar que ella no le seguía le miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —le preguntó. Melissa, un poco sonrojada (Bakugo no sabía por qué y no le importaba) se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Bakugo se sentó en el suelo y ella lo hizo a su lado. Suspiró nuevamente y sacó unas notas mirando los guanteletes de granadas que estaban a un lado de su cama— ¿Qué obsesión tienes con mis guanteletes? —le preguntó. Melissa lo miró.

—Me parecen muy ingeniosos. Cuando los vi en la isla hace un año, creí que solo era un morbosa decoración. No sería el primer héroe en usar algo de forma extravagante para llamar la atención, siendo que te gusta MUCHO llamarla.

—Si hay que ser el mejor, se debe usar lo mejor —Melissa rodó los ojos ignorándolo.

—Pero me di cuenta que no es solo lujo. Dado a un tipo de sistema, puedes crear una explosión de gran magnitud en un periodo de tiempo ¿Cómo funciona eso? —luego centró sus ojos en su cuaderno. Bakugo tomó uno de las granadas y la abrió.

—Esto acumula el sudor —le contestó—. Luego de llegar a un límite acumulado, me permite hacer la explosión más grande sin lastimarme los brazos —Melissa se inclinó un poco y tocó el guante de Bakugo. El pelo rubio de la chica estaba debajo de la barbilla de Katsuki y él podía sentir el aroma a flores de su champú, así como el olor de aceite y fuego de soldadura.

—Impresionante —comentó haciendo que Katsuki saliera de su ensoñación.

Maldición ¿Por qué estaba ella tan cerca?

Antes de pedirle que se quitara, ella se enderezó y le tomó el brazo erizando los vellos de su cuello. Vaya atrevimiento el de ella de tocarlo y sobre todo de pasar suavemente sus dedos por lo largo de su brazo.

—Tu quirk es impresionante —le dijo ella—. Me impresiona es que no quede marca alguna de las quemaduras en tu piel, y es tan… suave. Izuku tiene muchas cicatrices en su brazo por el uso de su quirk.

—Yo tengo más cuidado que el nerd. Si sobrepaso mi límite, me quemo.

Se estaba quemando ahora. Podía sentir que sudaba mucho ahí en donde la chica le tocaba. Katsuki quería quitar su mano, pero algo, no sabía qué, lo evitaba.

Quería que ella le siguiera tocando, pasando sus muy suaves dedos por su piel.

Pero Melissa quitó su mano con una sonrisa y volvió a tomar su cuaderno. Su mano tembló cuando pasó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja.

—E-eso es todo lo que necesitaba —dijo con un pequeño tartamudeo. Bakugo levantó un poco la vista para notar que, de cerca, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era lindo.

Maldita sea.

Ella era linda.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

Katsuki se levantó y ella lo hizo tras él. Se dirigieron a la puerta y ella salió. Se giró a Katsuki y, desviando la mirada a otro lado, ella le sonrió.

—Gracias, ha sido muy útil la información.

Katsuki le dio una sonrisa torcida, altanera.

—No hay de qué, sé que soy mejor modelo que todo estos extras —aquello la hizo reír y Bakugo perdió la sonrisa al escucharla. Mierda, se escuchaba más bonito de cerca. Ella lo miró y le dio una sonrisa.

—En verdad, gracias.

Y luego se alejó. Katsuki se quedó unos minutos más en la puerta y miró hacia la otra puerta al escuchar un silbido.

Mina, la cual era tan desvergonzada, o tal vez no podía esperar el mejor momento para burlarse de su amigo que salió en short y sostén, dejando al aire las mordidas en su hombro y vientre. La chica rosa hizo una pistola con sus dedos y le apuntó.

—POW —dijo y Bakugo sabía que significaba.

—Vete a la mierda, Mina —dijo y tiró su puerta. Ignoró la risa de su amiga, ignoró la pregunta de Kirishima y se lanzó a su cama.

Maldición.

A él no podría gustarle la quirkless.

¿Verdad?

 _ **.**_

El trabajo en equipo de las dos clases de héroes de había vuelto bastante común, además de los estudiantes del curso de apoyo viendo los videos.

—¡Sí! —exclamó un chico de último año de la clase— Shinso usó bien el modificador —en la imagen Melissa veía a un chico de cabello púrpura colocando en su control mental a uno de la otra clase.

Melissa se sentía como si estuviera viendo un partido de fútbol, con los admiradores gritando a una pantalla sin que los que jugaban le escucharan.

—¡Miren al bebé que le hice a Ingenium! —exclamó una chica de cabello rosa señalando a la pantalla, Melissa sabía que ella estaba en segundo año, pero era tan talentosa como para que la dejaran junto con los de tercer año. Melissa volvió a mirar, observando como los estudiantes peleaban unos contra otros en aquella batalla campal.

Bakugo apareció en la pantalla y su corazón latió a velocidad cuando él lanzó una fuerte explosión con su granada. La pantalla se puso gris por el humo mientras ella estaba maravillada de como peleaba el rubio.

Durante el último mes que había pasado en la UA, se había centrado más en Bakugo y su traje, había algo que le gusta mucho de aquel artefacto, tal vez era su complejidad o que sabía, solamente le parecía maravilloso.

Claro, también se había centrado en Izuku, había diseñado unos guantes que aumentaba la fuerza con la que él golpeaba, pero que evitaba que se lastimara. Y había establecido un mejor balance en los zapatos de Ochako.

—Dioses, es un salvaje —escuchó y Melissa apartó su vista de su libreta, en donde estaba dibujando un nuevo diseño de granadas para enseñárselas a Bakugo luego, y miró a la pantalla. Soltó una risita al ver a Bakugo, en la cima de unos escombros riendo como un maniático.

Parecía un bárbaro, podía imaginarlo en un tipo de época medieval, con una capa roja sobre los hombros, gritando que iba a matar a todos los villanos del mundo.

Soltó una risa.

—A veces me pregunto si tiene madera de héroe —dijo otro estudiante.

—Claro que la tiene —respondió ella sin pensarlo. La miraron, sabían que ella era amiga de la clase 2A y no les sorprendía que los defendiera. Claro, si se tratara de algún estudiante amable de esa clase.

¿Pero a Bakugo?

¿Que podría haber hecho el hombre que despreciaba a los más débiles?

Bueno, ella no era una débil.

—Lo he visto pelear —prosiguió Melissa—. Tal vez no sea el más amable, tal vez no sea un símbolo de la paz como lo fue All Might —tenía que contenerse de decirle tío Might—. Pero es muy fuerte y no subestima a sus rivales. Lo he visto trabajar en equipo con quiénes menos se podría creer y aunque gruña, sabe que el bienestar de alguien está en peligro y está dispuesto a ayudar.

» Un héroe no es aquel que debe caerle bien todos, es aquel que aunque tengan diferencias, sea capaz de trabajar en equipo.

—Bien dicho, Melissa —le dijo su profesor y ella sonrió. Sus compañeros la miraron extrañada y ella se sonrojó.

Tal vez nadie nunca había defendido a Bakugo de esa forma, tal vez nadie alguna vez pensaba defenderlo. Y ella había estado haciéndolo ahora.

Dioses…

Su corazón latió a gran velocidad y su rostro se calentó.

¿Que le pasaba?

Volvió su vista a su cuaderno de dibujos y siguió repintando su diseño. Miró a la pantalla para captar el momento exacto en que la granada en el brazo de Bakugo se destruía y él la lanzaba con un gruñido al suelo y decidía pelear a mano limpia.

Había algo en sus ojos rojos, furiosos y llenos de decisión que le hacía sonreír a Melissa. La sonrisa de Bakugo se amplió y se lanzó a la batalla.

El corazón de Melissa dio un vuelco de felicidad.

 _ **.**_

—Hey —la voz femenina tras él hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Había intentado evadirla todo el mes para evitar más burlas de Mina. Pero simplemente éstas habían aumentado y Bakugo simplemente no podía despegar la vista.

Cada vez que veía un cabello rubio o un destello azul de ojos, su cuerpo actuaba por inercia y giraba a mirarla.

Cuando ella estaba junto a Deku y cara redonda felicitandolos por comenzar a salir. Cuando ella estaba examinando los motores de cuatro ojos, o las armas direccionales de pikachu.

O incluso, las pocas veces que se había acercado a él, tocando sus granadas o su brazo, y Katsuki había desviado la mirada porque de repente su rostro se calentó y se sentía jodidamente débil.

No sabía que le pasaba, no sabía cómo actuar más que agresivamente porque se sentía atacado, no físicamente, sino en su interior cuando ella estaba cerca. Cuando ella se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, cuando ella le sonreía.

— _Es una quirkless_ —se repetía—. _Es una quirkless amiga de Deku. Es una quirkless y los quirkless son débiles_

Ella no era débil, y se lo demostraba cada vez que peleaba contra Deku y el idiota le golpeaba con el guante que ella le había creado. O cada vez que cara redonda caía balanceada.

Ella era una quirkless, pero no era débil.

Era inteligente. Era habilidosa.

Y era hermosa.

Y a Katsuki le costaba digerir todo eso.

Se giró para verla sonreír. Había un brillo en sus ojos azules que ya Katsuki se había acostumbrado a ver.

—¿Que quieres? —le preguntó, aún no se había cambiado y estaba sucio y sudoroso. Podía sentir su propio dulce olor a nitroglicerina y se sentía tan empalagoso que quería darse rápido una ducha.

—Vi que se rompió tu guantelete —le respondió ella y le señaló una puerta—. Los del curso de apoyo estábamos viéndolos pelear —sacó un cuaderno, el que Bakugo siempre había visto que ella garateaba—. Estaba diseñandote uno nuevo, a ver si podría…

—¿Quieres hacerme los guantes? —le preguntó él. Ella volvió a sonreír y asintió.

—Si tú quieres, claro. Sabes que me llama mucho la atención tu quirk —Katsuki se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

—Bien —respondió, tratando de que saliera como un gruñido.

La sonrisa de Melissa fue tan brillante y llena de emoción que provocó que el corazón de Katsuki saltara.

Joder, esto era mala idea.

Una muy mala idea.

 _ **.**_

Parecía un idiota esperando la llamada de su teléfono. Mirándolo de reojo para ver si timbraba con el número de la rubia para que fuera a buscar su guante.

Cualquiera podía creer que era porque estaba impaciente por obtener su implemento faltante de su traje de héroe, y que bien que pensaran eso y no que estaba impaciente por la llamada de una chica.

Joder no, que no pensaran eso.

Mina se sentó a su lado en el sofá con una sonrisa, Katsuki intentó ignorarla pero sentía como la mirada de su amiga le picaba en el cuello.

—¿Que mierda quieres? —le gruñó tratando de fijarse en la estúpida película que sus compañeros veían. Frente suyo, como un pegoste, estaban Deku y cara redonda sentados agarrados de la mano.

—¿Estás esperando una llamada importante, Bakugo? —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Kirishima se sentó a su lado también lanzándole una sonrisa con sus dientes afilados.

Que Mina lo molestara era una cosa, pero que su mejor amigo lo hiciera es diferente.

—No te importa, alien —le respondió él y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Cuando ya estaba ahí, se dio cuenta que había dejado su teléfono en la sala.

Mierda.

Si Melissa llamaba, Mina iba a contestar, pero si él volvía por su teléfono, le daba la razón a su amiga de que esperaba una llamada importante.

Sintió un cuerpo acercándose al suyo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y deslizando un objeto en su bolsillo. Miró a Kirishima que le brindaba una sonrisa.

—No le prestes atención a Mina, sabes que le gusta molestarte —le dijo el pelirrojo.

—Deberías controlar a tu novia —le gruñó y Kirishima rió rascándose la mejilla.

—No soy alguien para controlarla, por algo me gusta —se quedaron en silencio, Katsuki sabía que Kirishima quería preguntar algo, pero con el conocimiento de la actitud de su amigo no decía nada hasta tener la autorización.

—Habla ¿Qué quieres preguntar? —Kirishima exhaló.

—Es sobre esa llamada que tanto esperas…

—Ella solo está reparando mi traje.

—¿Pero es sólo eso? Desde que ella llegó has estado todo raro. Intentas evadirla, cuando ella se acerca a ti o te toca te tensionas, incluso te vi sonrojado —Katsuki sintió su cara caliente y se soltó de Kirishima para luego evadir la mirada de su amigo.

—No es nada.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡No! —le gritó a Kirishima. El pelirrojo le hizo señal de que bajara la voz y Katsuki no quiso prestarle atención— ¡No me gusta! Es una quirkless, las quirkless son débiles. No me va a gustar una chica débil.

No, ella no le gustaba.

No importaba cuántas veces evadiera su mirada por la suya le parecía muy linda. O cuántas veces ella le desafió y le dejó callado. O con la boca cerrada por sus creaciones. O con su sonrisa, que era tan brillante que le calentaba el corazón.

No, mierda, ella no podía gustarle.

—Katsu, cálmate —dijo Kirishima colocando la mano en su hombro.

—¡Estoy calmado! —le gritó. Su teléfono sonó haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco. Suspiró con irritación y lo tomó.

Era Melissa.

—Habla —contestó bruscamente.

— _Wow, encontrarte de buen humor debería ser considerado un tesoro_ —le contestó ella provocando que se frustrara, su risa del otro lado de provocaba cosquillas en el oído haciéndolo sentir raro.

—¿Ya terminaste mis guantes?

— _Le faltan unos ajustes y por eso te llamo. ¿Podrías venir al taller? —_ Katsuki bufó. Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Odiaba esa sensación.

—Bien, voy enseguida —respondió.

— _Te espero_ —y colgó. Katsuki miró a Kirishima con amenaza.

—Tu novia hace un comentario y le tuerzo un cuerno —Kirishima soltó una risa y palmeó el hombro de su amigo. Salió primero de la cocina hacia la sala, y Katsuki salió al minuto.

Mina solamente le miró con una sonrisa mientras él salía de los dormitorios para dirigirse al edificio de la escuela y al taller del último año.

Entró al taller para encontrar que Melissa era la única en el lugar. Tenía el cabello rubio en una cola de caballo y un overol azul. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, Lata ju podía observar el brillo en sus ojos azules.

—Bakugo, ven —lo llamó y él atendió. Ella le hizo señal de que se sentara y Bakugo obedeció. Melissa tomó su mano provocando un pequeño jadeo en Bakugo, su corazón saltaba como un idiota, sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras ella tocaba su brazo. Su cara de sentía caliente.

Mierda.

Se sentía débil, expuesto ante un montón de sensaciones que odiaba. Cómo las odiaba, quería dejar de sentirlas.

Melissa le colocó uno de los guantes en el brazo izquierdo y luego agarro un destornillador y comenzó a apretar algunas cosas. Desde su lugar podía sentir su olor, podía sentir su respiración y pufua ver cómo su espalda subía y bajaba. Ella se había quitado el overol hasta la cintura y había quedado en una camisilla negra, dejando ver la blanca piel de sus hombros.

La respiración quedó en su garganta, Bakugo quería liberar todas esas sensaciones que tenía, aquellas que lo hacían sentir realmente vulnerable cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Tu olor es realmente dulce —murmuró Melissa. Bakugo sintió su cara calentarse, se sintió ridículo, ni que fuera la primera vez que se lo decían.

Patético.

—Es la nitroglicerina —respondió. Fue por inercia, su mano derecha se levantó y tomó un mechón de cabello rubio que caía por los hombros de Melissa. Ella detuvo sus movimientos y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sus ojos eran realmente azules y malditamente bonitos. Esos lentes opacaban bastante su azul.

Maldición.

Debía admitir que ella tenía una cara muy bonita.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de la chica, rosados, delgados que de repente Bakugo sintió ganas de besarlos.

Joder ¿Eso era todo? ¿Acaso todo lo que tenía que hacer para dejar de sentir todo lo que sentía, esa vulnerabilidad que se colocaba en sus hombros, ese deseo, esa sudoración y nerviosismo patético de estar cerca de Melissa, era besarla?

Maldición. Quería besarla.

El rostro de ella estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, un poco más baja dado a la posición sentada incómoda en que ella se encontraba.

Bakugo, dejó el mechón de pelo y colocó su mano en su mejilla. Enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio de ella y la jaló hacia él, hacia sus labios, para sentir su sabor.

La besó.

No fue un beso suave, fue brusco e inexperto. Pero aún así, consensual dado que Melissa respondió de inmediato. Ella se levantó para quedar a su altura y dado a que estaba un poco encorvada, Katsuki también se levantó y colocó su otra mano en su otra mejilla, ahuecando su rostro.

Melissa bajo sus manos y agarró los costados de su camisa para pegar su cuerpo al suyo. Se detuvieron un segundo para tomar aire y continuar el beso.

Katsuki sintió que se liberaba en ese beso, que dejaba salir todo lo que estaba sintiendo ese maldito mes en el que la quirkless se había colocado frente a él y lo había dejado callado. Los labios de Melissa eran realmente suaves, y Bakugo quiso morderlos y desgastarlos de tantos besos.

Joder, eso sonaba demasiado cursi.

No supo cuánto tiempo se estuvieron besando, no importó. Fue cuando Melissa se tropezó con su mesa y tiró una llave que rompieron la concentración, el momento y se separaron.

Ambos agitados, se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos de lo que acaban de hacer. No sabían qué decir más que apartar la mirada y carraspear.

—Lo siento —dijo Melissa volviendo a su trabajo, completamente roja—. Eso no fue nada profesional.

Katsuki sabía que debía disculparse. Él había sido el que la había besado. Él era el que había sido poco profesional. Pero prefirió callarse, no disculparse y dejar de ella continuara su trabajo con los hombros caídos.

Todas las sensaciones que había sentido antes del beso, todo lo que había querido hacer desaparecer con eso, ahora estaba sumado con culpa.

Pero Katsuki era demasiado orgulloso para hablarlo.

 _ **.**_

Por enésima vez, se preguntó si en verdad iba a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Kirishima. Suspiró y tocó la puerta.

—Oi, pelo de mierda —llamó. Kirishima no tardó en abrirle la puerta y él, sin invitación, entró a la habitación. Kirishima lo miró desde la puerta lanzarse hacia su cama, taparse la cabeza con los brazos y jurar.

Enseguida supo que algo había pasado.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —le preguntó.

Katsuki murmuró algo que no escuchó y cerró la puerta para acercarse y sentarse al lado de su amigo.

—No te entendí.

—La besé —gruñó. Kirishima se emocionó, gritó como niñita de la emoción provocando que Katsuki lo mirara extrañado.

Nada bueno se pegaba de Ashido.

—Pareces una niñita chismosa. Comportate.

—¿Como quieres que me comporte luego de decirme eso? Vaya, Katsuki. No pensé que fueras a llegar lejos —el rubio frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama mirando a su amigo.

—¿Como que no? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un cobarde? —Kirishima colocó sus manos a modo de escudo.

—No, no, no —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Me refiero que has estado tan confundido a como te sientes que…

—No sé cómo me siento —le interrumpió Bakugo—. Estoy sintiendo todas esas sensaciones en mi cuerpo que cuando la tuve cerca quise besarla. Y creí que de esa forma se borrarían, pero no lo hicieron. Y luego ella se disculpó porque no fue profesional.

—Pfff… es más común ver a un héroe saliendo con su mecánico que con otro héroe —le dijo Kirishima. Bakugo miró a su amigo— ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que me explotes en la cara? —Bakugo hizo unas pequeñas explosiones en sus manos.

—Depende de lo que dirás.

—Nunca te has enamorado ¿verdad? Estás experimentando el enamoramiento por primera vez.

—Que estúpido.

—Oye, no eres de piedra. Supe que algo pasaría desde que ella se te enfrentó el día que llegó, a ti te gusta que se te enfrenten —Katsuki rodó los ojos. El idiota de Kirishima lo conocía como la palma de la mano. Sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro—. Baku… si fuera solo un capricho no doblegarías tu orgullo para venir a pedirme ayuda. Solo te hubieras complacido con el beso y ya —Kirishima soltó una risita y Katsuki lo miró. Su amigo tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—. Créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo. Es aterrador estar enamorado, no sabes que hacer, te quedas paralizado y vulnerable.

—Aún no dije que estaba enamorado —gruñó Bakugo y Kirishima soltó una risita y palmeó el brazo de su amigo.

—Entonces ve con ella a hablar y analiza qué es lo que sientes.

Y eso fue todo lo que Bakugo necesitó.

 _ **.**_

Fue al día siguiente, luego de clases que él decidió aparecerse en su taller. Por suerte, estaba sola terminando de arreglar su guantelete.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención y vio cuando los hombros de ella se tensionaron. Sonrió al saberla tan nerviosa a su alrededor, pero en cuanto ella se giró en su silla para verlo, se puso nervioso él.

Dejó su mochila en una de las mesas y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras se acercaba un poco más. Permanecían callados, en un silencio bastante incómodo dado a la tensión entre ellos. Melissa fue a hablar primero, se subió los lentes por el puente de la nariz y abrió la boca.

—Si es sobre lo de ayer, ya me disculpé.

—Vine por eso, pero no debes disculparte —le respondió Bakugo en un gruñido—. Después de todo, yo fui quién te besé.

—Pero yo te seguí el juego… mejor dicho sí —ella frunció el ceño— ¡Tú discúlpate! —Bakugo le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—No voy a disculparme ya que lo disfrutaste también —las mejillas de Melissa se colorearon de rojo y Katsuki apretó los dientes. Joder, era tan hermoso.

Soltó un gruñido y se pellizcó la pierna.

—Vengo a hablar de eso —repitió mirando hacia otro lado. Si ella lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos, Bakugo simplemente no iba a poder seguir—. No entiendo que me hiciste.

—¿Eh?

" _Me dejaste callado, me haces sentir expuesto y débil, con ganas de besarte porque creo que eres hermosa. Y no solo eso, me has hecho dar cuenta que a pesar que eres una quirkless, eres malditamente maravillosa y fuerte."_

Claro, eso era algo que, al menos por ahora, no iba a decir. Así que suspiró, se pellizcó nuevamente y dejó salir las palabras en un torpe e inútil tartamudeo.

—Me gustas —dijo apretando los dientes. Melissa le miró sorprendido y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella miró hacia otro lado y soltó una risita torpe.

—No puedo creerlo… —murmuró ella. Katsuki se estaba irritando, necesitaba una maldita respuesta.

—Vamos, recházame rápido y acabemos esto —Melissa dejó de reír para mirarlo. Ella empuñaba su mano y miraba hacia el suelo.

—No voy a rechazarte.

Mierda, tanto que criticaba a Deku y cara redonda y ahí estaban, como un par de idiotas.

—Tú también me gustas.

Joder.

Ambos se gustaban.

—¿Y ahora que se supone que haga? —exclamó provocando una risa de Melissa. Katsuki se deleitó con su risa, pero fingió molestia.

En verdad no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Maldita sea la hora de no saber nada sobre relaciones.

—¿Quieres salir en una cita? —le preguntó ella.

Bien, le gustaba que tuviera la iniciativa. Bakugo se encogió de hombros.

—Intentemoslo.

 _ **.**_

Eran un asco escondiéndose, de eso estaba seguro Kirishima. No solo eso, sino que eran muchos tratando de seguir a Melissa y a Bakugo en su cita.

Kirishima, Mina, Sero, Kaminari, Izuku y Ochako. Todos viendo que todo saliera bien y Katsuki no lastimara a la rubia (o a alguien en particular que fuera a arruinar la cita).

Estaban caminando, no de la mano como una pareja empalagosa (el bakusquad conocía muy bien que Bakugo no era de manitas sudadas), pero a Melissa no parecía molestarle. Al contrario, parecía muy emocionada contando una historia a Bakugo que la escuchaba atentamente.

Había una suavidad en su mirada, no había furia o gritos. Había una sonrisa altanera mientras escuchaba a la chica, pero sus ojos rojos tenían un brillo diferente mientras la miraba.

Se sentaron en un banco en un parque, como si fueran un par de amigos más, pero sus rodillas se estaban tocando y al grupo que observaba le parecía un toque íntimo.

Fue de imprevisto, porque todo lo que tenía que ver con Bakugo era así, no se sabía en qué momento explotaría. Vieron que Bakugo enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Melissa y la besó.

El grupo supo enseguida que debían dejarlos solos.

 _ **.**_

—¿Entonces están saliendo? —preguntó Kaminari. Melissa sonrió.

—Sí.

—¿Son novios? —esta vez fue Mina.

—¿Qué crees? —respondió Bakugo tratando de ver la televisión. Su hombro estaba pegado al de Melissa, sintiendo el calor de la chica junto a él.

—¿Y como harán ahora que termines tu pasantía, Melissa? —preguntó está vez Deku.

—Volveré a Estados Unidos —respondió la chica—, y si seguimos juntos, hablaremos por chat y videollamadas.

—Luego ella vendrá a ser mi mecánica —respondió Bakugo quitando la cara de Sero con el pie—. Incluso si no seguimos juntos, lo prometió ¡Ahora déjenme ver la televisión, idiotas! —gritó haciendo que todos volvieran a su quehacer. Escuchó la risa de Melissa a su lado y ella se acomodó más, apoyándose un poco en él. Su mano estaba en su rodilla y Katsuki, esperando que nadie más lo viera, colocó la suya sobre la de ella.

De vez en cuando, un gesto _romántico_ , no estaba de más.

Además, la sonrisa que le brindó Melissa fue la más dulce que alguna vez pudiera haber visto.

* * *

 _ **Nota uno: AAAAAAAA VER. NO SÉ DE DONDE SALIÓ TODO ESTO, PERO ME ESTÁ GUSTANDO XD**_

 _ **Perdón, sí sé de donde vino: Estaba escribiendo para la Week IzuOcha, agregando a Melissa cómo cupido y no se cómo le dije: Se vería bien con Bakugo ¡Y SALIÓ ESTO!**_

 _ **Sobre lo de Bakugo con los quirkless, sabemos que el personaje maduró, pero recordemos que técnicamente Deku se ganó su "respeto" por hacer suyo el One For All, no por haber entrado a la UA sin quirk. Así que siento que él podría creer todavía que los quirkless son unos inútiles, y me resulta gracioso que él se termine enamorando de una.**_

 _ **Adoro a Melissa, adoro su diseño y no, no me he visto la película así que no sé cuál es su interacción con Bakugo en esta, además de que lo de IC de Melissa lo tomé de la wiki y le agregué un poco de lo que vi en los trailers.**_

 _ **Según Wiki, Melissa es un año mayor que ellos, por eso lo de la pasantía en su último año en la UA.**_

 _ **Y lo de David queriendo que ella sea pareja de Deku, vamos, a veces los padres irrumpen en nuestra vida sentimental XD**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y, por favor, acepto comentarios (no muerdo ¿eh?) Y correcciones.**_

 _ **Eso sí, por favor, si van a insultar por las parejas o algo, por favor, quiero paz.**_

 _ **Nota dos: HOLY SHIT. ME ACABO DE ENAMORAR DE ESTE PAR. LO SIENTO, ADORO ESCRIBIRLOS, ME GUSTA MUCHO ESPERO QUE BAKUGO NO ME HAYA QUEDADO OOC, LO SIENTO.**_

 _ **En fin, como exprese, esto me fascinó cómo quedó.**_

 _ **Bueno, esto llegó hasta acá. No quiero alargarlo y ADORO como me quedó.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que leyeron esto, sé que muchos fue por morbo (yo lo escribí por morbo y terminé enamorada de ellos), pero igual gracias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Los adoro.**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
